New kid in school
by HeyYoungblood
Summary: Skye Whitlock, friends with James,Carlos and Logan. When a new kid,Kendall Knight,arrives at school,Will she be happier then ever or will it lead to a dead end?
1. New neighbors

God I hate school!  
The only good thing is seeing your friends and getting away from my brother. "SKYE! Hurry up you're gonna be late" My mom calls up the stairs. "Im coming" I sigh and grab my school bag, flinging it over my shoulder as I make my way down the stairs. "Skye" Josh says. "What I'm gonna be late?" I say turning around to face him. "Will you drop me off at Beth's?" He asks. "No" I turn back around I just get the door open before he grabs my bag off my shoulder. "Mom! Josh's got my bag!" I yell towards the kitchen. "Josh give it her back and you drop him off at Beth's on the way to school" She calls back. Dropping my bag on the floor Josh runs towards my car shouting "I CALL SHOTGUN". "DUDE,THERE'S NO ONE ELSE HERE"I yell after him. I walk towards my truck and get in. "What you so happy about?" I ask Josh how is smiling alot more than usual. "Well, why wouldn't I be happy. I'm going to see the best girlfriend in the world!" He says as I start the truck. "Pass me a bucket" I mumble. "You won't say that once you have a boyfriend" He teases. "Yeah, that will never happen. They guys in my school are jerks." "What about James, Carlos, Logan or Chase?" He asks.  
"Dude, they're my best friends...scince kindergarden plus Chase is a girl!"  
"Still, they know you best" He says ruffling my hair.  
I pull up outside Beth's house. "Just get out before I kill you" I say putting on my sarcastic smile. He jumps out the truck and walks toward Beth's house. I may be younger than him and smaller but he knows I'm not afraid to hit anyone..even him. I drive to school singing along to my Taking Back Sunday cd. I find a parking spot between Chase and James. I get out, grab my bag and walk over to them. "Heyy" They say. "Hi" I yawn. "Why you so tierd?" James asks putting his arm around my shoulder. "Didn't sleep much. I was trying to figure out some cords for this song we have to write for music" I explain as the bell rings. "You stress out to much in music, You need to relax. Your the best in the class, Skye" Carlos says aslo putting his arm around my shoulder. I sigh as we walk inside. Logan and Chase say good bye heading towards their class. While Carlos, James and I head towards ours - Math :( . We take our seats at the back of class not planning on paying attention. I sit on my own with Carlos and James by my left.  
As walks in I close my eyes leaning back in my seat. She introduces some new kid. Kendall I think she said but I pay no attention and start humming A decade under the influence - Taking Back Sunday. I feel someone sit down next to me but I don't open my eyes 'till that person says "I love Taking Back Sunday". I open my eyes and look at them. It's a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I don't say anything as he turns to face ...'Wow' I think 'Just wow'. I feel someone poke me snapping me back to reality. I look towards Carlos and James, both of them smirking. 'Close your mouth' James mouths making Carlos burst into a fit of silent laughter. "Hate you" I mumble. "Love ya too" James whispers back teasingly,winking. I stick my tounge out at him and slouch back in my chair crossing my arms. Kendall leans back too, "Boyfriend?" He asks nodding at James who is chatting away to Carlos. "Nahh, just really irritating best friend. Gotta love him though" I say pulling my phone out of my pocket as I feel it vibrate. It's Josh.  
'Thanks for the lift this morning. Tell mom I'm staying in Beth's tonight. Lov frm ya one and only bother xxxx'  
I hear Kendall chuckle. I look up to see him reading my text. "So, you know my name. What's your's?" Kendall asks. I open my mouth to reply but.."Skye Whitock! No phones in class bring it here and you can get it after class!" shouts from the front of class making me nearly drop my phone. "It's Skye, in case you didn't here her" I say sarcastically as I get up. I place my phone in front of and smile really sarcastically before turning around and walking back to my seat. When I sit down starts rambling on about something or other. I just sit back in the position I was in before Kendall sat down. I start humming again but this time it's my song for music class. "That sounds good, have I heard it?" Kendall asks. "No, it's my song." I say without opening my eyes.  
I remember I have my music sheets in my bag so I get them out and start looking over them trying to add. "Thunder", Kendall reads the title "Wow, you wrote all this?" Kendall asks picking up one sheet. "Yes", I snatch the sheet off him, "But it's not finished. I need to work out the cords of the end." I explain. "You play guitar? Cool, me too. Maybe we should get together sometime and you can show me how good you are." He says. Is he flirting?. I shrug. "How about after school?". "I can't. My new neighbors are coming around for dinner and my mom is stressing out and now Josh isn't gonna be there so I'll be the one having to help her" I sigh,"Shall we exchange numbers?".He nods handing me his phone. I punch my number in as he writes his down for me .The bell signaling break goes off as I hand him his phone back. I grab my stuff and walk towards the front to grab my phone. I can hear James and Carlos behind me talking about Hockey practice after school. "Are you sure you have to go to hockey practice and can't come round tonight. I'm dreading the new neighbors coming around.?" I say not looking where I'm going and I walk into Kendall's back. "Oh, sorry" I say. "It's okay" He smiles and walks away. We walk outside to our usual spot under the trees. Chase and Logan are already there. Logan stressing out about some test they are going to have next math lesson. "Dude, chillax your the best at math..ever" I say sitting down. "Skye, did you see the new kid? He's cute" Chase seems in a bit of a hype. "Oh, she's seen him..They exchanged numbers" James nods, whispering the last part. Chase wolf whistles, "maybe our Skye has found her first boyfriend" She says loudly. I slap her arm looking around to see if anyone heard her. CRAP! Kendall is sitting my the wall near us with his headphones in but still seems to have heard Chase. I look away letting my hair hide my face as I blush...Man today was gonna be a long day.  
As the day went along it turned out Kendall had my whole timetable and Emily made the most of it by embarrissing me everytime he walked past or talked to me in class. I was relieved when the home bell went. I practically ran towards my car not looking anywhere but in front of me. I climb in my truck and head home. I pull up outside my house as a car pulls up in front of next door. I don't look that way and walk straight inside wanting to get tonight over and done with. "Mom, I'm home. Josh said he's staying in Beth's so I'll help you if you want". I say dumping my bag on the floor and walking into the kitchen. "No need, honey. I'm all done you go and relax before the neighbors get here." I nod and make my way upstairs. "And change don't wear the same thing you wore for school!" Mom calls up the stairs "Okayy!".  
I walk into my room, close the door behind me. I change into something one of my favourite outfits, (.com/casual/set?id=43795455 ) and open my window before flopping onto my couch next to the window. I pull my laptop onto my knee and check my Facebook and Twitter. I put Youtube on and blast Incubus loudly singing along. My phone vibrates on my bed. Getting up, still singing I walk over to my bed and see I have one text..from Kendall.  
'I love this song too+you're good at singing :)' I read it feeling really confused. My phone vibrates. It's Kendall again, 'Look out the window'. I get up and walk back over to my window. In the window of the house opposite I see Kendall standing there waving at me. Turning down my music I wave back. He opens his window. "This is easier than texting" He smirks. "So, It's your family that's coming around tonight?" I ask. He nods, "Still dreading it?" He asks as my mom calls me form downstairs. "Not that much anymore" I smile. "SKYE!" Mom shouts. "I'm coming!" I shout back. I look back at Kendall his eyes wide. "Yeah, I'm kinda loud. and I gotta go before she comes up here to get me" I laugh. He nods, "see you inna bit". He closes his window a I close mine and walk towards the bathroom as there is a knock on the door. I hear my mom saying hello and welcoming them. I sort out my hair before walking downstairs. Mom introduces us "Skye,this is Jenifer Knight and her son..". "Kendall" I finish her sentance. "We met at school" We explain when our moms give us a weird look. I take Kendall and his mom into the dineing room while mom dishes the food out. We eat, Kendall and I talking about music and school while our moms talk about the neighborhood. When we finish mom suggests I take Kendall on a tour of the house while she and Jenifer wash up. Having already seen downstairs I show Kendall upstairs I show him the bathroom, Josh's room, Mom's room, the spare room then finally my room. I walk in and walk straight to my couch flopping down. "Wow..your room is very..." Kendall tries to think of the right word. "Blue?, Black?, emo?" I say looking at him. "Not emo but yes very blue and black" He says walking over to me, I sit up for him to sit down. I shrug. We sit there in awkward silence untill my phone rings 'And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head This all was only wishful thinkin, this all was only wishful thinkin' (Taking Back Sunday - cute without the e). I check my phone, It's Chase. "Hold on, If I don't reply Chase won't shut up" I tell Kendall. He nods as I answer.  
"Hello?"  
"How come the new kid is in your room?"  
"Kendall's my neighbor, he's here for dinner remember and how the hell do you know?"  
"I was gonna pop in but I saw you two through your window so I'm not going to. I'll just leave you two alone" She teases.  
"Chase.."  
"No, No I'll just go round to Logan's house to revise for the math test." "Chase.." She hung up on me!. "I may kill that girl somday" I say looking at Kendall. "Chase is a girl?" He sounds shocked. "No wayy" I say sarastically. Theres a knock on my door and Mom sticks her head in saying "Me and Jenifer are going to pop out for a bit, will you two be okay?" She asks. Kendall nods while I say "I'll try not to kill him or burn the house down I promise". Mom gives me a disapproving look but nods aand leaves. Once they had left I turn to face Kendall. "So..what do you wanna do?". He shrugs. "How about we...go for a swim in the pool?" "sure, but I'll have to find my trunks" Kendall says getting up. "Nah, you can use a pair of Josh's he won't mind. The worst he'll do is eat you" I say geting up and walking in into josh's room. "Are you always this sarcastic?" Kendall asks following me. "Yes,Yes I am." I find some trunks for Kendall and go back into my room to change. ( .com/blue_beach_wear/set?id=43777004 ). I walk down stairs and out toward the pool to see Kendall sitting on the edge with his feet in and back to me. I sneak in and push him in. He comes up to the surface and see's me standing by the side with a smirk on my face. "Your not gonna get away with that" he says. "Why what you gonna do?" I say crouching down towards the water. "this" and he grabs my arms pulling me in. I come up to the surface wiping water from my face and my hair out my eyes. We ended up having a water fight and chasing each other around the pool. I was swimming away from Kendall but the grabbed my foot so I went flying back into him. "Get off" I laugh trying to wiggle out of his grip but instead of letting go Kendall starts tickling my foot causing me to laugh more. "Skye!" Someone calls from the house. Josh and Beth are standing on the other side of the pool watching us. "Hey, big brother. This is Kendall our new neighbor." I say as Kendall lets go of my foot. "Okayy...why are you in the pool in your tank top and why was he tickling you?" Josh asks laughing. "Because, like you, He's a jerk and pulled me in the water and then started tickling me" I say splashing Kendall. Once again the water fight started up but this time we were splashing Josh and Beth. "SKYE!" "KENDALL!" Uh oh, now we are in trouble. 


	2. Here I go

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

Kendall and I climb out the pool.  
Our moms standing by the loungers (mine dark blue ,no surprise there). We walk slowly towards them. We look at each other then start running into the house. "SKYE, GET BACK HERE!" My mom yells after us. We run up the stairs and into my room where I shut the door panting. "We're gonna be done for" Kendall says flopping down on my bed. "Ah Well, and get off my bed your soaking" I throw the bouncy ball I find on my floor at him. For about ten minutes we play catch like little kids. Josh walks in, "just thought you might need these" throwing Kendall's clothes to him. "Oh yeah" I say looking down. Im still in my swim suit, my now wreaked tank top and I've lost my flip flops in my pool. "I think I 'd better go get changed." He says patting me on the head on the way to the bathroom. "Don't touch the hair" I say pushing his hand away. "Are you obsessed with the color blue or something? even your hair's blue" He says in disbelieve as he closes the bathroom door. I chucke and get out of my wet clothes and into my Pj's and slippers (.com/sleepwear/set?id=43797604). I lie on my couch and wait for Kendall I pick up my Harry Potter book. I'm readin the part where Harry has the dream about Mr Weasley when I notice Kendall standing in the doorway watching me. "Dude, how long have you been standing there?" I ask. "Not long. Did you know you stick your tounge out when you read?" He asks walking over to me. He sits down and I put my feet on him, "Yeah I always do it" I say pulling tounges at him. "Kendall! It's time to go home" calls up the stairs.  
We get up and walk towards the stairs. There's a little girl standing with . "Oh, Hi Katie. When did you get here?" Kendall asks. "Just now Dad dropped me off. He's in the car, He wants to talk to you." Katie says with a big smile on her face. Kendall's eyes go wide, "Mom" He sounds scared. "You don't have to,hun." She says shaking her head. Kendall nods, then realising I was looking up at him, smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Katie, this is Skye. Skye this is my little little sister". "Hi" Katie says waving. I wave back and smile. "Well, we'd better get going. Nice meeting you Skye ". "you too, ." I say as Kendall and I walk towards the door. "Please, call me Jenifer." She hugs my mom and leaves with Katie. "See you later" Kendall says hugging me. "Bye" I hug him back. I close the door behind him, leaning against it. "Mom, I'm gonna work on my music project okayy" I say walking towards the stairs. "Wait!". I turn to face her. "Your grounded and give me your laptop. You were ment to be showing a good inpression but as usual you had to muck around." She says annoyed. "fine" I walk into my room grab my laptop and go back downstairs and give it to mom. I run back upstairs before she can say anything else. I grab my guitar and sit on my couch. My phone vibrates on my bed. I get back up and read my text.

From Chase: WHY HAVEN'T YOU REPLIED TO MY TWEETS AND MESSAGES OF FB!  
From Skye: Dude, calm down! Mom took my laptop off me again and I'm grounded...again :P From Chase: sorry! Why you grounded now, Kill Kendall? xx FromSkye: Lol, nahh but we did soaked Josh and his girfriend when we were in the pool! so much funn...untill our moms showed up :/ xx From Chase: You two were in the pool? xx From Skye: No, we were in the kitchen sink(!)...dumb ass xx From Chase: Hate you...-.-  
From Skye: Hurtful! :'(  
From Chase: JK I luvs ya really xx From Skye: IK! luvs ya too! xx

We have one of our normal convos...about unicorns untill Chase runs outta credit. I walk back over to the couch I start playing Here I Go - Megan and Liz when my phone buzzes again. I pick it up, this time it's Kendall.

From Kendall: I had fun earlier :)  
From Skye: Me too!...untill we got caught. I'm grounded and my moms taken my laptop :'(  
From Kendall: I'm only grounded+ah well at least you've got your phone and guitar...and a window From Skye:DUDE! no fair!...well I'm used to it+I couldn't live without my guitar...and lets open the window my thumbs arr hurting from texting.

I press send and open my window. I watch Kendall read the message and laugh as he gets up to open his window. "What do you mean your used to it?" He asks when his window is open. "I get grounded alot. The longest I've been grounded for is 6 weeks" I say smirking. He raises his eyebrows, "what did you do?". "Well, Carlos, James and I got suspended from elemantery for a few weeks for accidentally starting a fire behind the kitchens. But no one believed that it was and accident because we caused so much trouble...we started a food fight once...very fun" I say while Kendall listened laughing. "Wow, you don't seem like the kind of person to do that". "I also got grounded before for punching this girl in middle school for hurting Chase. Quite a few people in school are scared of me after that...I suppose it doesn't help I know the whole Hockey team" I say looking up at the sky. "Remind me never to get on your bad side" Kendall laughs. "Well, aslong as you don't piss me off I won't hurt ya" I say. I start playing my guitar again forgetting Kendall could hear me. "Can you sing?" He asks making me jump. "Umm I dunno" I say. "You do know I can see your Music award from here, right?" He says nodding behind me, I roll my eyes, "play me something" He says. "No". "Yeah". "No". "Please". "Fine" I sigh. I start playing Here I go again. I start singing.

"I m so happy I m here, everything is going fine,  
It s nothing like home, and it makes me think about time,  
We said we would, run away for good,  
Now I here I am with out you,

I saw a picture of you,  
Hanging with some new friends,  
Happy to see that your doing okay,  
I love the one, where your having fun In the place that we met,

Here I go, randomly thinkin about you,  
And there you go, making your way into my head Even though I said, I could do this with out you Here I go again,  
Here I go again.

Everyone says, think about my future,  
Don t throw it away, on someone who s miles,  
And miles away,  
Yea, that s what they say,  
But I m just human,

So I got up today, didn t think about you,  
Found a new favorite place,  
And the sky was that color of blue That looks best on you.

Here I go, randomly thinkin about you,  
And there you go, making your way into my head Even though I said, I could do this with out you Here I go again,  
Here I go again.

So now I know that I wish you were here,  
Nothing I do makes you disappear,  
What can I do about it?  
What can I do about it?  
I wish you were here, I wish you were here,  
So now I know I wish you were here,  
And I m walking on a tightrope trying not to fall into thoughts of you"

When I finish playing and singing. Kendall applaudes making me laugh. "You're good" Kendall says when I calm down. "Don't say that she's gonna getta big head"I look around to see Josh standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" I ask. "I'm bored. Beth's gone home. So I thought I come and do what I do best..annoy you" He says smiling at the end. "I thought you were sleeping in Beth's tonight?" I say. "Nahh". "Aww, I was looking forward to the peice and quiet" I say with my sarcastic smile. Ignoring me Josh waves at Kendall who is still sitting on by his window, "So is this the new way of comunicating or are you just to lazy at actually go talk to him?" Josh asks. I turn to face Kendall, "Excuse me while I kill him". As soon as I say that Josh ran out of my room. I run after him. He runs into his room, shutting his door behind him. I stop just in time and stop myself running into his door. "CHICKEN"I yell walking back towards my room. "TURKEY" He yells back. "Oh, very funny!" I shout before closing my door. I walk back towards the couch. "As fun as that was to watch I gotta go" Kendall laughs. "Okayy, see you tomorrow" I say and we both close our windows. I walk out my room and downstairs. "I'm going to bed. You should be asleep too Skye" Mom says hugging me. "Mom, It's Saturday tomorrow" I say flopping on the couch. "Oh yeah, well don't stay up too late hunny." Mom walks up to her room and I switch on the T.V, I decide to watch Spiderman but fall asleep.

**Please review, I wanna know if you liked it:)**


	3. Saturday

I wake up, still on the couch, to see Josh standing behind the couch looking at me. I jump falling off the couch. "DUDE!", I say getting back up, "Don't do that you scared the hell outta me!". "Sorry, but Kendall's here and I needed to wake you up before I go to Beth's". "Well, go. I'm up now". "Love you" He calls before walking out the door. "Hate you too" I say. Kendall's still standing in the garden. "You can come in, you know" I sitting down again. He walks in closing the door behind him and sits down next to me. "Hey" He hugs me. "Hey" I hug him back. There's a knock at the door. I sigh and go answer. "Hey" James says hugging me. "Hi". "Can we come in?" Chase asks over James' shoulder. I move out the way. Hugging them all on the way in. We walk into the living room. Kendall is still on the couch. "Guys, this is Kendall. Kendall this is Chase and Logan and you aready know the loons from math" I say sitting back down next to Kendall. "Heyy". Chase, Logan and Carlos sit on the other couch and James sits down on my other side. I put Spongebob on partly because there is nothing else on and partly because..well it's Spongebob. Still, really tierd, I lie down with my feet on James' lap and my head on Kendall's. "Are you still tierd?" Logan asks. I nod, "Well, you would be tierd if you were getting chased around the pool yesterday. My legs hurt too." I say making Chase and Kendall laugh. My stomach rumbles so I get up to go make some food. "Kendall, do you want some waffles?" I ask. "No thanks". "What about us?" Chase asks. "I don't need to ask you lot you eat more of my food than I do" I say walking to the kitchen. I make waffles for Chase, Carlos, James, Logan and I. I walk into the livingroom with Logan's and mine. James, Chase and Carlos practically run to the kitchen. They come back eating them all ready. "Where's your mom?" Logan asks. "Work" I say with a mouthful of waffle. I acctidentally spit a bit on Kendall's leg. "Sowe " I say handing him a tissue. After everyone had eaten, I washed the dishes then I realise it's 12:00. "Guys, I'm gonna go get changed 'kay" They all nod not taking there eyes off the T.V. Apparently Spongebob is more interesting than me...thanks guys (!).On the way up the way up the stairs I hear someone behind me. It's Chase. "Where you going?" I ask. "Bathroom". Just before I walk into my room Chase grabs my arm. "You like Kendall don't you?" She asks with a smirk on her face. "W-w-what, no?" I stutted. Crap...I hate my stutter it give me away when I lie. Chase just smirks more and walks into the bathroom. Blushing I close my bedroom door and change (.com/summer_fun/set?id=43813342). I go back down stairs and into the living room. "Wow, your look bright" James says. "Nahh, I'm no smarter than you" I joke sitting down. "So you do have something that isn't blue or black, then" Kendall jokes. I laugh sarcastically. "Lovin the socks" Chase smirks walking in the room. "Oi! Don't pick on the socks". I laugh. "Wait, Kendall. I thought you said you were grounded too" I say remembering our convo last night. "Oh, my mom said I'm only alowed around here or school, plus she's gone to work today" He explains as the front door opens."Skye, I'm home" My mom calls. "Hey, Momma" James, Carlos,Chase, logan and I all say simultaiously. We all burst out laughing. "What you lot doing?" Mom asks. "Sitting" I reply."I'll mess up your hair" Mom says. My hand shoot up to my head. I HATE it when people mess up my hair. "Don't touch the hair or..or." I grab Kendall into a head lock and point my fingers like a gun to his head, "Or Kendall gets it!". Everyone laughs as I let go of Kendall.

** 2 hours later**

Chase and the rest had gone home so it was just Me, Kendall and Mom. "Kendall, that was your mom on the phone. She's coming round here so we can all have dinner again" Mom tells us. "We're not helping" I say quickly grabbing Kendall's hand and running out the kitchen. "You two are so helpful" Mom calls after us. "We know" I reply. We walk up to my room, still hand in hand. "So, what shall we do?" I ask jumping up so I'm standing on my bed. Kendall shrugs but then starts laughing. "What?" I ask. "You look so small standing on your bed like that". "Hurtful" I say pretending to be sad. "Awww, did I make you sad?", Kendall jokes,"I know what will cheer you up". He starts tickling me. I collapse on my bed laughing. I hate being tickish and I hate my laugh it's too weird! "Dude, st-stop, stop. Ser-seriously!" I manage to get out between laughs. "Promise to be happy?" Kendall says stopping. "No", He starts tickling again, "Okayy, I promise, I promise. Just stop!". "Yay, your happy again". He says sitting down next me. 'And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head This all was only wishful thinkin, this all was only wishful thinkin' my phone rings from my couch. "Dude, I bet you anything that's Chase" I say getting up. I pick up my phone, "Oh, it's James". "Hey, what's up, dude?" I say. "Nothing much, I'm bored so I thought I'd phone you seen as your grounded" James says as I walk back to sit by Kendall. "Nahh, I'm fine Kendall's here" I say winking at Kendall. "Still?".  
"Dude, him and his mom are having dinner again later".  
"Skye, you don't even know this guy and your letting him in your room".  
"Wait, how do you know we're in my room?"  
"Chase told me when she saw you the other day".  
"She needs to keep her gob shut and your becoming over protective, James"  
"Skye, your my best friend. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to see any of you hurt".  
"You big softie".  
"Be quiet, and I gotta go my mom's calling me. Bye".  
"Bye".  
I throw my phone back on the couch. "What shall we do?" Kendall asks. I think for a bit then put my Selena Gomez CD in and put my favourite song of hers on, Love you like a love song, and start dancing around my room. I stop realising Kendall is staring at me and start singing instead. I pick up my guitar and start playing along to the music. "You can play this too, Wow what else can you play?". Kendall asks leaning back on my bed. "You really want the list?" I ask. He nods smiling. "This, Here I go - Megan and liz, Stereo hearts - Gym class heros , Skyscraper - Demi Lovato, Cute without the e, A deacde under the influence - Taking back sunday, Drive - incubus, Enchanted - Taylor Swift...oh and my song Thunder." I say. "I've never heard the Taylor swift one but I've heard all the others" Kendall admits. "Do you want me to play it for you?".  
"No, you can play it after dinner later". My mom says from my door scaring the hell out of me. "OMG, You scared me mom" I complain. "I'm not that scary" Mom jokes. "Yes, yes you are". Mom gives me a look which means 'you know I'll ground you for longer'. "Love you, Mommy" I say with a big fake smile on my face. Mom shakes her head and leaves the room. 


	4. Enchanted

We eat dinner then I run up stairs to get my guitar while Mom, Kendall, Katie and go into the living room. I grab my guitar and my phone. Wow, Chase has been texting me non-stop. I run back downstairs and sit on the arm of the couch. "I think Enchanted is my favourite song you play" Mom says smiling at me. "Mom, It's the only song you've heard me play". I say. "How about you play something different afterwards suggests. I nod and start strumming.

"There I was again tonight Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "Have we met? "  
Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake And now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you know This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that This was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again These are the words I held back As I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you know This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

"Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you"

I laugh when Kendall start applauding me, laughing when I start laughing. "Dude, you have to join in now" I tell him. "Why. what are you playing?". I just raise my eyebrows quickly and start playing.

Me:  
"Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear And I cant help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer"

Kendall:  
"It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague Haunting mass appeal Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel"

Both:  
"Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there "

Kendall:  
"So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh "

ME:  
"It's driven me before, it seems to be the way That everyone else get around Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found "

Both:  
" Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there Would you choose water over wine Hold the wheel and drive Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there"

We both smirk when we finish singing, with our moms and Katie applauding us. "You two should partner up in Music" Mrs. Knight says. "Speaking of Music, when do you have to get your song done by?" Kendall asks. "Monday, and I'm nearly done. If I work on it tonight it will the ready for monday." I say. "Well, then I can't wait to here it." 


End file.
